Feelings
by synchrogirl
Summary: Sakura's mother passed on a gift to her... the gift of being an empath. What happens when someone tries to kill her with her own gift? Will Syaoran be able to undo the damage and save her and the rest of the world?


Hey... first fanfic. Go easy on flames. Now, in this scenario, Sakura's Mother passed her the power to feel others emotions. Or, in simple terms, she became an empath. Just go with it... Sakura Cards and Star Cards are the same thing. I just saw the second movie and like calling them Sakura Cards (Japanese Version) rather than the Star Cards (English Version). But, I'm pretty sure I changed them all! It's pretty much a short-five chapter story... not much detail on clothing, bad guys and atmosphere. More to the point, it's based on feelings. S&S.... though, I used English names.   
  
Guide:  
  
"..."= talking  
  
'...'= thinking  
  
... =talking on a phone  
  
....= a back round voice/ someone yelling into the phone.  
  
*****(...)= place change  
  
~*~(...)~*~= Flashback  
  
Feelings  
  
Chapter 1: Change of Hearts  
  
Sakura walked to school slowly, already late. The December air nipped at her skin. Why hadn't she wore her warmer coat? She sighed, adding a roll of the eyes for emphasis. She was just too lazy these days... too tired of waiting... tired...  
  
Li wandered the streets, also on his way to school. But, unlike his girlfriend, Sakura, he had a spare first period. He sighed, trying not to think of her. At least not these days. Ever since they had started grade 11, something in her changed, for the worse. Li had thought she'd get over it, but, to everyone else's loss, she hadn't. Just became quieter and withdrawn. Not even Li could get past her mental barriers.   
  
He crossed the street, realizing that someone from the same high school he went to was also walking to school. Walking a little closer, he saw that this person was Sakura—it was day 6 today, right? Li knew that Sakura had math first period on day 6's...not a spare. Was she late? No, she would be running. Should he approach her? What if she spaced out on him? Ignored him? Li, in all honesty, didn't know how their relationship would be able to survive much longer. He didn't want to break it off—he loved her. Did she still love him? He let out his breath, slowly, and approached his cherry blossom.  
  
"Sakura?," he called out. Sakura turned her head to the person who called her name.  
  
"Hi." ' Funny.' Li thought. ' No, oh hey! Or an I love you!'  
  
"So, Sakura, your skipping?" he eyed her uniform, school bag and noted that she was heading in their high school's location. Who skipped school at school?  
  
"No. I'm late." she said nonchantly.   
  
"Yeah and you don't seem to be in a rush to get their either." Sakura stopped, causing Li to stop also. She turned to face him.  
  
"Your walking to close to me." Li's mouth dropped. They were going out! They loved each other. And he was walking to close?  
  
"W-w-wal-k-ing t-t-o clo-s-e? I'm walking... to... close... Sakura, dammit, your my girlfriend! What happened to you? What's wrong? You look as if you don't remember...." Sakura looked at his face. She closed her eyes, using her empath power she developed over the years. Pain. Confusion. Love. So many emotions... yet, she didn't feel a thing. No tears came to her eyes, but to Li's they cam fast and quick. Studying his face more closely, she saw nothing, felt nothing. Oh, she was sure there was a time where she saw love and felt love.... but now, nothing. Nothing. What had that love felt like? She couldn't even remember...  
  
Voice calm, she decided to answer Li. She felt sorry for this boy. Could this be love? "Li, I don't know what to say... I can't explain it, exactly, but I don't feel anything anymore. I don't remember ever feeling anything for you.... I'm sorry... I tried to keep going, like I still knew love... but, I can't. You can't fake what you don't feel."  
  
Li, stunned, took in a deep breath. What did she mean? "Sakura... I don't understand... one day you woke up, and didn't love me?"   
  
Sakura, face emotionless, looked at him. Tears. He had tears. Did she ever have tears?   
  
"No, I can't explain. I don't feel anything. No sadness, no love, no anger, nothing. I just exist on the outside. There's nothing on the inside, well, a few little ones here and there, but they're empty ones. Like feeling happy while I shop. There becoming less frequent... soon, they'll be gone." she shrugged. "But, I'm doing okay, Li... really, I am. I can still use my empath power. Yet, it only alerts me of the name of the feeling. I don't feel what the person is. Don't cry, I'm sure I really loved you once."  
  
"Once? You can't even remember that you loved me?"  
  
"I used to be able too.... I think. I don't know, exactly, but I just recognized you by your face. Nothing else. Your just a face to me, now. Another annoying person, who thinks I've changed."  
  
"I'm just a face?" Li's voice was so quiet.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Li looked at Sakura. All this time, she had no memories of him. He was just a face.  
  
"I see." Sakura nodded, walking away, towards her home.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home. I'm tired. I don't care if I fail school." Li watched as Sakura walked away. The scary thing was that she truly sounded serious about not caring if she failed school.   
  
Chapter 2: Plans, Suggestions, Comments, Concerns, Interruptions   
  
After school, at Eli's, Li repeated what Sakura told him. "You think she just... forgot, guys? I mean, it is possible?" Li looked at three sad faces, belonging to Madison, Meilin and Eli.   
  
Eli cleared his throat. "I think, that... anything is possible. Might be magic related, though."  
  
"Okay, any ideas on who?" Meilin asked.   
  
"Well, someone with power could of cast a spell or something." Madison piped up. She wasn't magical, but, hell, it was somewhere to start.  
  
"Okay, let's say that's what happened." Eli began, " The we need a motive-"  
  
"Ultimate Power."  
  
"A plan-"  
  
"Kick this person's ass."  
  
"A source of information that'll tell us about people who have this much power/ can cast these spells-"  
  
"Kero, Yue,-"  
  
"WILL YOU THREE STOP INTURPTING FOR A MOMENT!" Madison, Li and Meilin looked at their feet.  
  
"Okay, thank you. Now, yes, KERO!" **Meilin, Madison and Li sweat drop**  
  
A magical creature appears before him, obviously very mad at being summoned. He hated that Eli had that power over him, though he would NEVER resort to using it unless this was an emergency. While Li filled Kero in about Sakura, Eli managed to find books from his library on magicians and different "emotion chants".  
  
"Okay, so, Eli, you think Sakura was put under a spell?" Eli nodded. "I'm gonna kick the ass of whoever harmed my Mistress!"  
  
"Uh, Kero... where is Sakura now?" Madison asked  
  
"She's been tired, lately. Really tired-"  
  
"Damn, Kero! You KNOW that one of the most vulnerable ways to tire a magician out is by means of zapping their will to live! Especially, emotions..." Eli slapped his head. "Sakura's been so out-of-it lately, this spell was cast a while ago. Very sneaky to cast it so her emotions would leave her gradually..."   
  
"She's way too strong to fall for those! And now she's even more powerful!" Li stated.  
  
Eli spaced out for a moment, coming back to reality with one word. "Empath."  
  
"WHAT?!" the other three yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
"She's acquired an empath powers over the years... whoever cast this spell got to her so badly through her empath abilities." The other three gave him funny looks.  
  
"You see, when your an empath, you have a special connection with human insight. That's how you become an empath. Or, you can be born with it. It was bit of both for Sakura. Now, even if you have some kind of empath connection in your family, it doesn't guarantee that you'll acquire this gift. Some generations go for centuries before another empath is born! But, I've heard of people tapping into it, screwing it up for others. How do they do this? With jealously, hatred and the fact that somewhere in their line they have an empath. They may not be empaths, but their emotions can still cause chaos."  
  
"So, all we have to do is find out who's doing this to Sakura?" Madison asked  
  
"Yup, which shouldn't be too hard. There are only so many empath gifted families on the world."  
  
"How many?" Meilin asked.  
  
"About 50...I told you, it's rare."  
  
"Okay, so we go around till we find the family this person belongs too?" Li asked. Eli was so exasperating.  
  
"Not quite that simple. You have to BE an empath to IDENTIFY an empath. Or, at least be graced with enough of your families powers to recognize one."  
  
"Eli, honey," Madison began, " tell us that your an empath."  
  
"I'm not, Madison. Sakura's Mom gave that power to her, not me. But, cheer up! I have an idea."  
  
Chapter 3: Eli's Idea  
  
"Okay, Li, ready? Your taking a big risk... people who aren't meant to be empaths can be killed by it's gifts."  
  
"Yeah, Eli, start the damn ceremony."  
  
Eli's idea turned out to be this: Why not make Li an empath? It was a simple spell, well, sort of. Since empaths weren't usually gifted with active powers like throwing fire balls or teleportation, and most of them didn't even know about magic (they just thought they were really good at knowing people's emotions—like an enhanced sense), it would be close to impossible to ever find one. So, Eli began a power transfer spell. It basically allowed Eli to "borrow" a gift from the Elders—an empath gift for Li. Most people would kill themselves trying to do this—if you got a power that wasn't meant for you, you would eventually die. Your body wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
As Eli finished, Li felt the difference. He felt different feelings coming from different directions...i t was like an invisible weight had landed on his chest, slowly crushing him. He felt feelings from across the street. Too many feelings. Is this how Sakura felt?  
  
"Li, are you okay?" Madison began to worry.  
  
"Madison...STOP WORRIYNG! Too many emotions... stop feeling different emotions! Oh, now your even more worried! Oh, your hurting me...." Li sank to his knees, clutching his head with one hand and his chest with the other.  
  
"Sorry, Li.... um, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. BUT YOUR STILL WORRIED!"  
  
"I can't help it!"  
  
"Yes you can! Just believe that I can do this! For Sakura..."  
  
"Spoken like a true empath, Li!" Eli applauded. Li narrowed his eyes, until they were shooting daggers.  
  
"IF THERE WAS ONE FEELING IN THIS WORLD I COULD GET RID OF, IT'S THE ONE YOU FEEL AFTER YOU TORMENT ME! THAT PROUD FEELING! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Madison and Meilin giggled; Eli smirked.  
  
"Well my cute little descendant, you'd better start learning how to use that power, and fast. The spell on Sakura is powerful, but you'd need to be pretty close to her to cast it. I'd say, oh, give or take a couple thousand miles-"  
  
"A COUPLE THOUSAND MILES!" They cried in unison. But, Eli was not to be interrupted.  
  
"But, if I were an evil magician-"  
  
"You are an evil magician," Li put in. Eli glared at Li.  
  
"If I put this spell in Sakura, I'd wanna watch her—till her will and emotions are completely gone...if you wait any longer, she'll waste away; so will her power. This person is probably somewhere in the city..."  
  
"Okay, so, Li has to just use his empath ability to find this person?" Madison asked, confusion clearly across her face.  
  
"Madison, yes, I have to use my powers—would you stop feeling hurt! I'm only annoyed because I'm kinda IN PAIN! You feeling all these mixed emotions is not helping! And, um, I think you should tell him that you have a crush on him... I think he might feel the same way-"  
  
"LI!"  
  
"Just trying to be helpful! If you can butt into my love life, I can butt into yours. Besides, I have the upper hand here. I got one word for you Madison: blackmail." Madison, now red, glared at a laughing Li.  
  
  
  
"Okay, children, time to go. Madison and Meilin will keep Sakura in the city and call us if anything happens. Li and I will-"  
  
"Why so soon?" Meilin wore a worried expression across her face.  
  
"Meilin, Madison, Li especially... I think she's almost completely forgotten. I didn't wanna say anything... but, as spells progress, they speed up if the person's trying to resist. Sakura didn't want to forget her feelings... she also has strong magic. The longer she has to fight, the more likely she'll not be affected. This spell is definitely speeding up." The other three were silent, okay, except for Li's constant moaning; probably taking this all in.  
  
"Okay, so Li and I will find this person's empath aura—only empaths can sense this---and Meilin and Madison will make sure Sakura stays safe. Call my cell if anything happens." Meilin and Madison nodded, walking towards Sakura's house. Eli looked at Li, gustering him towards the front door. Li hesitated.  
  
"Um, Eli? I feel a lot of people's emotions and I'm INDOORS! I don't think I can walk out there...."   
  
"Li Shoran! You walk out there and go save Sakura, dammit!" Li followed Eli took three heavy steps and sank to his knees, hands on his head. Eli, seeing this, rushed over to him.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"It hurts...go away! Your making it worse... too close..." Eli sighed. He knew it would be hard on Li—he wasn't meant to be an empath. But, this hard?  
  
"Li, listen. Your body is not meant to have this gift. You train your body to handle physical blows and you mind to handle elemental power; not to feel people's emotions and pain. This is what I expected... but, Li... what about Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura... I need to help, but too many emotions..."  
  
"Just try, Li. You can do it... I know you can..." Li closed his eyes, huddling in a ball a few feet away from Eli. Why couldn't everybody just leave him alone? Just what Sakura said when she first got her empath power...  
  
~*~ (Flashback—when Sakura got her power)~*~  
  
"Li, I'm sorry... but, I need to be alone for a bit."  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong... were just trying to help-"  
  
"Oh, stop, it's not your fault! Stop feeling guilty. I-" Stopping in mid sentence, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Sakura!"   
  
"Li? This is what I mean... the closer I am, the more I feel."  
  
"But, you can't do this alone."  
  
"Yes, I can. Please Li, just until I learn how to control it... summon it at will, so I don't look at you and having my first thought being ' pain, love, stress'. What your feeling right now, to be exact." Li paled.  
  
"You see? You don't want me to know. Your emotions are your own..."  
  
"Empaths can always feel others emotions. You can't block it."  
  
"I know that. I never fully will. But, I can tame it more." Tears came down her face.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?"  
  
"You see, I can't even control my emotions! Evey time I feel a emotional or passionate or really strong feeling, I take it as my own and it feels like it's mine! This isn't a gift!," no more tears came, but someone REALLY angry at a friend walked really close to them, "this is a curse! Why did those Elders give this to me? I hate them!"  
  
"Sakura, your feeling Sara's hatred... she just walked past-"  
  
"Why can't you all just leave me alone?!"  
  
~*~(END)~*~   
  
Li uncurled himself, tears running down his cheeks. That flashback caused his emotions to overreact and become sad.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Eli... remember when Sakura's emotions were out of whack?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I just remembered something that made me sad that day..."  
  
"I see. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, the feeling's almost gone."  
  
"Well, lets go find Sakura! And avoid people who look... look... emotional."  
  
*****(At Sakura's Place)  
  
"So, Sakura, what do you think? Pink or yellow?" Madison's eyes were full of sadness. Her friend used to really care about the clothes she made...  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Really, I don't care. So, why are you two here?"  
  
"Were friends." Meilin said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um, Sakura? You don't feel any friendship towards us?" Melin asked meekly.  
  
"Nope, your just faces. Look, I'm tired. Why don't you leave? The door's that way." Sakura pointed towards her front door.  
  
"D-d-do-oo-r?," they said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, down the stairs and too your right. Bye." The two dazzled girls just walked out of her room, calling Eli his cell to report what happened.  
  
Eli? Madison asked.  
  
Yeah, hey... oh, Li asked if you could feel a little less upset, please.  
  
Oh, sorry, Li!  
  
He said that's okay. Now, what happened? Is Sakura alright?  
  
She said we were faces; she felt no friendship towards us; told us she was tired; pointed towards the door; and we left.  
  
I see. Well, it's getting worse. I expect that—Li, if you can't take their worried emotions, don't stand my by cell phone!--that she'll probably be all drained of her emotions soon. I think, we should be on out guard.  
  
Okay, so what progress have you made?  
  
Well, Mrs. Baker is feeling stressed, Mr Baker wants a divorce, Ellie from science likes Mr. Fige, I'm supposedly evil-  
  
OKAY any news about Sakura?  
  
No... he couldn't feel any dark "empath" powers. Just a lot of emotions... at this rate, I'll know how the whole damn town feels!  
  
What should we do?  
  
Stop feeling so damn anxious!   
  
Eli?  
  
Sorry, that was Li... yelling from behind me! You ought to control that nervousness before we meet up again.  
  
Okay, how's the park?  
  
Great... see you in fifteen?  
  
Yeah, bye!  
  
Bye.  
  
*****(In Sakura's Room)  
  
{Sakura's POV}  
  
I stood in my room, where those girls were asking me pointless questions, just 5 minutes ago.  
  
Sakura, how's math going? How are the Sakura cards? You and Li going to the dance this Friday?  
  
Like I said, pointless. Do they think I care? I don't. I couldn't care less.  
  
Why can't they leave me alone? I don't feel anything anymore, I know that. But, I don't care. Is this because I lost my ability to care? Or, maybe, this is the way I'll live out my life. Not feeling a thing.  
  
There are so many faces that I walk by, everyday. They all know my name, one of them, Li, says he loves me. I don't love him; at least, not anymore. Did I ever love him?  
  
"Sakura?" a woman with black hair appears in my room.  
  
"Yes." I didn't recognize her, but she's probably like that Madison girl—a friend of mine, somewhere down the line.  
  
"Sakura, stop fighting it. You don't want to feel. Feeling's bad."  
  
"Feeling... I don't remember how to feel." The woman smiles, a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. I know. It's time, now. Come."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see." She waves her hand in front of my face, I fall into complete darkness.  
  
*****(At the Park)  
  
Eli, Madison and Meilin have been fighting over the past few minutes; Li's off on a swing, tuning them out. The constant pain was there, but he had it mostly under control. While with Eli, he had cried over a person who committed suicide, turned over garbage cans because a girl was angry at her parents divorce and almost ran away on the subway over a person who wanted to "get away from his stressful life". Suddenly, a black emotion over took him. A feeling. An evil feeling.   
  
Closing his eyes, he could feel Sakura's aura slowly begin to drift farther and father away. The evil feeling felt like a person who possessed magic.  
  
No doubt was in his mind. This was the person harming Sakura.  
  
He began to run...  
  
Chapter 4: Remembering  
  
"Sakura?" No answer. "Sakura? Where are you?"  
  
Li ran faster, not knowing where he was going. Up and down the streets, house after house. Her weak aura felt closer—he was almost there.  
  
Eli, Madison and Meilin hadn't been able to catch up too Li. He was alone. Alone against this enemy.   
  
He stopped at a house. It was a fairly small one, made of bricks and a brown shingle roof. Walking up to the door, he summoned his sword. Unlocked.   
  
Up the stairs, into the main sitting room. A lady with jet black hair was reciting an incantation, an unconscious Sakura was at her feet. Stopping, she realized that someone was there. Not just anybody though. An empath.  
  
"Who are you, boy?"  
  
"The person who's gonna kick your ass for hurting Sakura."  
  
"The Card Mistress? Oh, but your just an empath."  
  
"Yeah, also a black belt in the many of the martial arts, expert in elemental magic."  
  
"Oh, so empaths aren't so boring and weak today, are they? Well, if my family line gave me that gift, I'd be like you... and your little Card Mistress."  
  
"Just reverse your spell. I felt your evil magic."  
  
"I'm afraid not. You see, in five minutes she'll be dead. Her powers will go to me when she dies. But, since you look so keen on saving her, I have an idea, you could say. If you can break my spell and defeat me, she's yours. You have four minutes." she sat down on a couch, after waking up Sakura, wanting to see this pathetic empath break her spell.  
  
"Sakura, I know you can hear me... please, don't give up. What will your Cards do without you? What will your friends do? Your family? What will I do? Sakura, this whole time, I thought you didn't love me... but, please, you have to feel something."  
  
"I don't feel a thing. Who are you, by the way?"  
  
"Sakura... the Sakura cards. Do you remember them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was your rival... remember how I tried to take them from you?"  
  
"No. I simply captured them all by myself."  
  
"How about The Dash?"  
  
"No such card."  
  
"Yes, there was. It came to me, because I defeated it. How did you capture Dream?"  
  
"I-I-I can't remember..."  
  
"I used-"  
  
"Time. It was stuck, under my foot." Sakura looked at him, obviously encouraged by this, Li pressed on.  
  
"And, remember The Sealed Card? How you saved me because we-"  
  
"Loved each other."  
  
"Yes, yes! And, how I fought to-"  
  
"Stay in Japan, with me. Your Mother saw how you loved me and agreed. You fought to stay here, just for me."  
  
"And all those years after? And this year... were juniors in high school. It's going to be Christmas in one week..."  
  
"Yes, I'm in your math class."  
  
"Sakura, you remember everything! Now, tell me, who's that lady on the couch?"  
  
"My enemy."  
  
"Impossible! How did an empath break my spell?" the lady stood up, a dark staff appeared in her hand.  
  
"With love. Now I have no idea who you are... nor do I really care... but, Sakura and I will beat you." Li looked at Sakura. "I'll use my magic to hold her off while you summon your staff and a portal to send her away, for good."  
  
Sakura nodded. Summoning her Star Staff, she held it in front of her; eyes closed in deep concentration. "Key which hides the power of the stars; reveal to me your true form; I, Sakura, command you under our contract; RELEASE! Through Card, create a portal and send our enemy away. Through!"   
  
The Through Card was quick to create a portal, sending a jet haired lady flying into it. Sakura fainted soon after, Li catching her. Smiling, he left the house, Sakura sleeping is his arms.  
  
Chapter 5: Tying Up Loose Ends  
  
Sakura had been sleeping for three days; regaining all of the powers, emotions and memories she lost. It was Christmas Eve, while Madison, Meilin, Li and Eli stood in a corner of the holiday ball the school hosted. It didn't feel the same without Sakura.  
  
Outside the gym, a girl with emerald green eyes checked her reflection in the window. Having woken up three hours ago, fully rested and full memory of what happened these past few months, she decided to go to the dance and surprise her friends. Especially Li. A pink and white dress came to her knees; a cherry blossom was in her shoulder length hair; a simple sliver chain with a pendant rested on her neck; pink shoes were on her feet, matching the handbag she carried. It wasn't fancy, but it'd have to do.  
  
She kept to the shadows, hiding her aura. Up ahead, she saw Madison in a purple dress with pearls woven into her hair and a simple pearl necklace worn on her neck. Eli was in blue dress shirt and black pants, Li wore a green, button up dress shirt and black pants. Sakura took in a breath, causing Eli to notice her. Placing a finger to her lips he simply nodded, understanding. Luckily, Madison didn't see her as she snuck up behind Li.  
  
"You know, Li, you ought to be more careful! Eli's little plan to make you an empath almost got you killed. The blackmail could have gotten your powers taken away—empaths never interfere with other's love lives. Though, I've been wanting to get them back all these years" Sakura had heard all about Li's adventure from Eli.  
  
Li whipped around to see a girl with bright emerald eyes and cherry blossoms in her hair standing behind him. She giggled a little at the blank expression he wore. "Hey. Just woke up, like, a few hours ago. You wouldn't imagine the stress on getting-" Sakura was cut off due to the fact that her lips now had another currant use. Li had his arms around her waist. She moved her hands to his neck, ruffling his hair with her hands. How long had it been since they kissed like this? Months, maybe. Breaking the kiss for air, Sakura finished her statement.  
  
"-ready for a formal dance within a few hours without Madison." Li stroked her face, a smile made it's way to his lips.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I can only imagine. What would the world do without her?"  
  
"Don't you hate it when you'll realize you don't have any hairspray? Madison always has some."  
  
"Yes, I know. Just another world issue solved by Ms. I-have-a-crush-on-" Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth, debating with her inner impish self and empath 'we follow rules' side. She should get her torment in one day, but not now. She shook her head, removing her hand. One day, she promised herself. One day. "But, your hair feels so much nicer without it. Softer." He ran his hand through her hair, bringing her back to the present.  
  
"C'mon, Li. Let's go..," Sakura said to Li, but first leaned over to Madison, whispering in her ear. "Ask him for a dance, Madison." A slow song started as the couple made their way to the dance floor. Sakura was quiet for a few minutes. Thinking about what to say first....   
  
"Li, look, you know these past few months where I kinda spaced out?"  
  
"Yeah." Li would have told her to forget about it, but her tone of voice made him let her continue.  
  
"Did I ever hurt you?" Sakura's tears soaked Li's shirt. He pulled her in closer.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know, but it hurts. Your hurting..." Li raised up Sakura's head with his hand, forcing her now beautiful, life-filled eyes to meet his amber ones. He gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"I'm hurting only because your hurting." Sakura smiled. She knew everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
